Yesterday's Amok
by Kerchan
Summary: K/S. T'Pau found out that Jim didn't actually die on the sands of Vulcan during Spock's Pon Farr. And now she wants a rematch.


**Yesterday's Amok**

**Pairings:** Spock x Kirk (Spirk, Spork, Kock)

**Warnings:** Homosexuality, Mature Content, Coarse Language, Voyeurism, Rape (pretended)

**Universe:**TOS!Trek

**Positions:**Top!Spock x Bottom!Kirk

A/N – I thought this challenge would be fun. 8D

_By Ashaya-var at _

_Not a Pon Farr challenge, believe it or not. They fooled T'Pau the first time around, but it's pretty clear before long that Kirk didn't die on the sands of Vulcan like he was supposed to. What if she demands, by the power of Vulcan law, that they return for a rematch- a fight to the death, no tricks this time._

_Bonus if they realize they can only get out of it if they bond. (Something about t'hy'la not having to kill each other, yadayada.) Yay for first-time stories!_

_You can set this during TOS, or find a way to fit it into the Abrams universe- I'm not picky._

I hope I can fill this well! Wish me luck and here we go!

* * *

It had only been four days after Spock's bout with _Pon Farr_ before Jim Kirk found himself once again back on the sands of Vulcan.

When they had left from the first time, Jim was convinced that they had fooled T'Pau that Spock had killed him. Of course, then there was the matter of Altair VI. They had been expected to be there, but T'Pau's pardon to allow them to have late arrival was for Spock's benefit. It came as no surprise that when news got around that the ceremony was a success and conducted by not only First Officer Spock, but Captain James Kirk as well, T'Pau had learned of their trickery. In all honestly, Jim knew he should have kept himself on a low profile, but given the ceremony, it had been hard to do. And so, because of the gossip of news media and attention to the parties of Altair VI, T'Pau, stricken with Vulcan anger (which according to her _wasn't_ anger) had ordered Spock back to Vulcan right his wrong.

And how would they do this?

T'Pau had ordered them to repeat the fight, this time on the _Enterprise _in an area where both men would be comfortable and alone. They would then fight to the death as Vulcan tradition proclaimed.

Jim was going to say no, and he would have, had it not been for the repercussions of their denial. Should they decide not to repeat the fight, Spock would be exiled from Vulcan and any other planets the Vulcans had made homes. He would never be welcomed among their people again for he had shamed their heritage and tradition. Mr. Spock didn't look the type to find permanent exile to be on his 'things to do before I die' list, so they really only had one option. One of them was going to die today.

Unlike last time, T'Pau came alone with only two guards. The desert heat slapped Jim in the face as he awaited for her to walk to them and bid them the most ironic greeting.

"Live long and prosper." She greeted. Oh, how Jim wanted to smack her cocky little hand down.

They spoke for only a few moments before Jim gave the word to Scotty to beam them aboard. Once there, Spock led the way for them to a private gymnasium room where he and Spock would initiate the last battle of their lives.

T'Pau and the guard waited inside the room while Spock and Jim prepared in the changing rooms.

"Jim," Spock began, "I do not wish to fight you again."

"Yeah? Well your grandmother is certainly not giving us much of a choice." He removed his tunic and stood in nothing but his regulation blacks. Spock did the same and then they headed for the room in slow strides. "I just want you to know, Spock, that if someone has to die today, I want it to be really be me this time. Don't hold back and make it quick. Knock me out prior if you have to, just make sure it's painless. I think I'm dignified at least that much." Spock raised a brow and stared at him with what the Captain took to be utter awe.

"No, Captain. If someone must die, I would prefer it to be myself. I shall list my vulnerable spots for you and my preferred method of death." Jim stopped himself as they walked towards the entrance doors.

"I'm not killing you." Jim stated.

"As I am not going to kill you."

"It's logical that I take this one, I've already done so much and you deserve a chance to live your life to the fullest."

Spock shook his head. "I must disagree. It is logical that I am the one to perish as I am your First Officer and I must put your life before mine." They stopped completely.

"Mr. Spock, this isn't going to work if we _both_ decide we want to die."

Spock inclined his head and clasped his hands behind his back. "I must admit, Captain, that your statement is incorrect as I do not want to die."

"Good then, you'll take me out."

"No."

"Spock, don't make me make that an order."

"You can not order me to kill you, that is a direct violation of 12.13 C, subsection—" Jim tried to stop him.

"Yeah, yeah, and since when do _I_ care about breaking regulations?" Both fell silent.

"Captain, I refuse to kill you, though you are currently metaphorically killing me with your leaps of illogic." Jim tried not to laugh considering the situation but it was hard. He ended up trying to hide his snickers.

"Then it appears we're at a stand still, Mr. Spock. You don't want to kill me and I sure as hell am not going to kill you. Tell me, to solve this, do you think we should play a quick game of paper, rock, scissors? Or perhaps flip a coin? T'Pau is expecting a death and I would _hate_ for her to have forced us all the way out here just for a pity show." Spock offered no response to Jim's bleeding sarcasm, only he offered a lifted brow that told Jim he was being illogical and how much he wanted to think horrible things about him.

To end the silence and figuring they would just have to duke it out and see who ends up killing who, Jim reached for the lock panel to open the door, but then Spock stopped him.

"Jim." The Captain hoped it was Spock conceding to the idea that there was going to be one less Kirk around the cosmos. When the Vulcan only stiffened and moved towards him in a slow manner, lifting his eyes up sternly did Jim think any differently. "You do not want me to die." Spock started and Jim nodded. "I do not want you to die."

Jim nodded again. "You're speaking in circles, Spock."

"Yes, Captain, but I may have a solution to our problem."

"Oh?" Jim sagged back against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then what is this solution and why didn't we use it last time?" Spock stepped closer, his shadow casting over Jim's shorter body. For a moment he felt highly intimidated. He dropped his arms, ready for a premature attack.

"I did not suggest this last time because I did not know of how the events would unfold. However, this time, my mind is clear and not clouded by the _plak tow. _Here is my solution." Jim prepared himself as Spock stepped closer, closing him in against the wall, nudging him into a corner. He had not the slightest idea what Spock was going to do, and part of him thought that he was going to kill him here. Jim didn't want to fight Spock. He despised fighting with him, and so, he had already decided to give up and dropped his guard, shutting his eyes and awaiting the attack. Spock could only deliver.

However, this attack was none like he had felt before. This attack felt soft, warm, and moist. Jim opened his eyes just a crack, and saw that Spock was hovered over him, breathing his air and holding him tight as he kissed him.

Jim's eyes fell shut again, the mouth devouring his licking him open and sucking out his life. His mind went entirely blank, absorbing the kiss into his very soul as he reached up and grasped Spock's head to keep his lips in place. He had only dreamed of this happening, never in his life had he considered it a reality. Perhaps Spock really had just killed him because this must have been heaven.

A tongue slipped past his lips and tangled with his own. Spock's tongue was rough, flat, and felt incredible against his. The Vulcan's mouth, which he thought would be as hot and dry as Vulcan itself, was moist and welcoming, panting directly into him and making their teeth clatter in needed contact.

Spock moved closer, completely crowding him against the wall as he ground their hips together where two hardened erections bumped into one another. Jim moaned from the contact and thrust his hips forward to create more friction. The Vulcan then took his mouth again and bit his lower lip as he pulled away, both of them opening their eyes to look at the other.

Jim gasped for his lost breath. "I do believe I like this solution so far, Mr. Spock."

"I had reason to believe you would, Captain." Spock stepped off from him to give him room, Jim almost gave a whine and pulled him back in, but remembering that he had a penis and not a pussy made him keep it to himself.

"So really," Jim started again as he touched his lips to possibly feel if they were burning hot like the Vulcan who had touched him, "was this a first, and last, kiss?"

"No, Jim. It may be our first, but it will hopefully not be our last. I initiated the kiss to do one of two things. One, you would become angry and wish to kill me for being interested in you romantically, or two, you would show me that you are more interested in my person than you have led others—including myself—to believe." Jim shrugged nonchalantly, a little embarrassed by his own reactions to the process.

"Well, your results are in. How did I do?" As if he _needed_ to tell him. Spock shifted his weight from one foot to his other and inclined his head minutely.

"My results say that we can both go into this room and walk out of this room quite alive."

"How do you figure?"

"Your acceptance of my terran kiss suggests that we can get out of killing one another by creating a bond. T'Pau will not have us kill the other should we show that we wish to be together romantically." Mr. Spock, always the logical one.

"But, you didn't want to suggest it unless you were certain I would want to bond with you."

"Precisely, Captain. So my question is, Captain James Tiberius Kirk, would you like to be my bondmate?" It wasn't how he figured proposals usually went down, but Jim wasn't one to argue. If the truth be told, Jim had been interested in Spock for a long time and only recently had he admit to himself that it could be love. But, bondmate? It seemed a little fast and too soon. But then—if he didn't accept, they may both die before the day was over. Talk about a shotgun wedding.

Spock must has sensed his uneasiness on the subject and further explained. "I know this may seem fast to you, but should you wish to consider being completely bonded at a later date, we can do something simpler for the time being. Of course, this action will take more physical dedication than mental." Jim had no idea what he was talking about, but anything that would give him more time to think about the whole 'marrying Spock' thing would be appreciated. Spock continued.

"My first idea was that we go to T'Pau and tell her we wish to be bonded, however, since you appear to require more time on such a permanent decision, understandably of course, there is our second option. We can create a light bond, but the methods may not be what you would expect."

Jim shrugged. "So, what? You throw your fingers over my meld points and we say we're bonded lightly? Doesn't seem that hard." Spock raised a brow and glared at him the only way a Vulcan truly could.

"It is not so simple. In order to fool T'Pau we will have to create the light bond by 'accident'. Only then will she believe that our minds have decided that we belong together before we have realized it ourselves and release us from her hold on tradition. T'Pau would never break the beginnings of such a deep bond."

"And by 'accident', you mean..?" Spock nodded.

"We will still have to fight, but the ending will not result in either one of our deaths. We must fight convincingly and you must allow me to take you during the fight. T'Pau will view it as my mind leaping for yours and in desperate survival of our bond, force me to fight you until I have brought us to completion."

Jim stared at him. "Why am I thinking that this is just your convoluted way of actually saying that you just want to fuck me in front of your grandmother?" Spock, literally, blushed a deep green.

"I could go into detail about Vulcan bondings, but we are running out of time and this method, though not sanitary, will only create a light bond instead of the full bond. In all discretion, the choice is up to you, Captain."

"Yeah, because either way I'm 'fucked', right, Spock?" The Vulcan did not bother to give a dignified reply. So, Jim had three choices. He could fight Spock until one of them got tired of the other and one of them died. He could fully bond with Spock and become his forever husband. Or he could get intentionally 'raped' in front of T'Pau thus putting them at third base and engaged. Decisions, decisions.

Ultimately, he decided. "Okay Spock. It's not that I don't want to marry you, but I know I don't want to kill you and the last thing I want you to do is end up with a husband you're not happy with, so engagement it is."

"Engagement?" Spock asked, not remembering that to be one of their options.

"I'm going to let you nail me while your grandmother watches." Spock looked like he was desperately trying to hide a blush and smile.

"This will not be the outcome she logically foresaw." The Vulcan admitted. Jim slapped him on the back and began for the door again.

"She'll definitely be getting an out-_cum. _And that's all the matters for this silly Vulcan mess. Now, let's make a plan."

* * *

Spock and Jim discussed briefly, their plan simple enough. They would act like friends about to meet their death, fight like they meant it (quite like on Vulcan previously) and then at some point, Spock would start to change from fighting to raping. Jim was instructed to fight against it for a little while and then submit to it, ultimately informing T'Pau that they were destined to be bondmates as the raping began to take more of the shape of love making.

"Are thee ready?" T'Pau asked them after both men had received their _lirpas_. Jim and Spock switched sympathetic glances, Jim's more obvious. He glared at the Vulcan woman.

"We are." Jim bit at her.

"_Palikau._" She said to them, and Jim didn't need his universal translator to tell him that meant they could begin.

Spock was a little easier to fight this time, mainly because he wasn't blinded by a raging Vulcan hard-on and the need to murder for the chance to mate. He would never tell Spock, but during his _kal-if-fee_, when they were rolling around in the sand, Jim had felt the persistence of Spock's growing erection and it was so hard to concentrate on fighting when that thing was grinding into him.

They managed to land some pretty hard blows, but none had involved the sharp bladed side of the _lirpa_. There had been some close cuts (literally), but they managed to stave off the worst of the fight until T'Pau called for them to stop and switch weapons as she had done before.

The guards gave them both an _ahn-woon_, this time Jim knowing what the damn little fucker was for, and they began once again. It was becoming hot in the room as both struggled under the forces of the other. But after many moments, Spock decided then to begin making the transition from 'I wanna fight you' to 'I wanna fuck you'.

Spock came up to him and managed to flip him around, then placed the _ahn-woon_ around his throat, pulling him back and making Jim tug against the fabric of the weapon to give him breath. Here, Spock leaned down and whispered softly, "I shall begin." and encased his ear in heat, licking up the rounded edge and making Jim shiver.

As much as Jim wanted it to continue, he tried to act disgusted and pulled himself away, trying to make it obvious to T'Pau what had just happened. "Playground rules, Spock?" Jim asked defiantly, "Aren't you a little old to be _licking_ your opponent?" This got the reaction they had hoped for, T'Pau raised a brow for only a second before it dropped.

Jim threw himself forward and began to wrestle with Spock again. Upon impact, they crashed to the floor, Spock pining Jim beneath him and wrapping the _ahn-woon_ around his wrists and planting them above his head. Here, Spock lent down and began to nibble on his neck while rotating his hips in a delightful manner. Jim cried out in pleasure, though it sounded like pain. T'Pau wouldn't know the difference.

When Spock pulled back, Jim gave it his all. "Damnit, Spock! Are you planning to kick my ass or fuck it?" The Vulcan's eyes gleamed in a way Jim didn't think was possible. Then he watched as he licked his lips languidly and tightened the _ahn-woon_ around his wrists. Quickly, he reached for Jim's weapon and twisted Jim in such a way that he could wrap the _ahn-woon_ around his ankles. Jim fought every step of the way, kicking Spock when he could, but then fell victim as he lay tied on the floor.

It was hard to say the actions weren't turning him on, because they were. He managed to lay in such a way that his growing erection would not be seen, but then decided he would make it obvious he was trying to hide it, as though ashamed T'Pau would see he was getting horny from the fight. When he looked over, she and her guards appeared very interested in the proceedings.

Spock suddenly shifted in his personality from gentle fighter to a feral creature. He didn't give Jim time to ready himself as Spock began to attack his face and neck with kisses. He bit at him, Jim trying to shout him off, then grasped him tightly and rubbed his fingers over Jim's trapped ones.

"You will not escape me." Spock growled and damn, it was sexy.

"Spock! Get off!" Jim yelped again, fighting against the weapons' grip and Spock's strength. The Vulcan ignored him as he twisted Jim's body over, making his chin plant down on the floor and his lower half stand up on his knees. T'Pau's eyes went wide, but she did not call for the fight to stop. Jim tried not to focus on her, deciding it would be good to still act the victim.

"T'Pau!" Jim shouted. "Call him off! Tell him to stop! T'Pau! Tell him to _stop!_" His planned pleas went unheard as Spock ripped open the bottom hem of Jim's slacks.

"She has no authority to stop what has already begun." The Vulcan purred. "You will be mine, James Kirk." He went to cry out, to shout, but then a moan escaped his throat when he felt something moist trace his sphincter. Spock was _rimming_ him!

"Ah! Spock! Stop!" But he did not. The tongue pushed on him, entered him, laved at him making him moan uncontrollably. He didn't want to look, but the thought that three people were watching him suddenly made him feel incredibly hot. He needed more.

"Don't look at me!" Jim pleaded with T'Pau and her guards. This only made them stare harder, obvious curiosity or possibly they got off on watching an emotional Human writhe from shame. Oh ghod, his body was burning with delight from that thought.

The tongue left him, making Jim sigh from the loss contact, then he heard the drop of a zipper and knew what was coming. Spock was going to take him now. He was going to fuck him right in front of them. Jim tried for the last time. Pleading T'Pau, but knowing she would not stop them.

"T'Pau... _please..._" She looked to take pity on him and stood from her chair, she was going to stop it, but then Spock let out a feral growl and gripped Jim's hips. Before she could utter any words of stop, Spock forced himself into Jim's tight muscle and sank until he was in at the hilt. Both Spock and Jim moaned in unison.

The Vulcan began some experimental thrusts, and leaned over his back, grasping his hair tightly as he spoke breathlessly into his ear. "She can not help you now. Give in. You belong to me." The words bit at him, making every cell of his body jump in passion. It had been so long since he had been the receiving partner. The Captain knew he was going to hurt so good later, but it was worth it. At least he wouldn't be dead.

T'Pau had returned to her seat, motioning with her hands for the guards to remain in place, logic evidently telling her there was nothing she could do now, but it didn't mean she wouldn't watch. Her eyes bore into them with earnest, like she wanted to see every part of their physical bodies—and not in the erotic way. At least, Jim _hoped_, but he knew what she was doing, just as Spock did. She was looking for signs of a growing bond. Spock was certainly sure to provide one, with how deep his cock was in Jim's ass.

Jim grunted, tried to move away but his tied limbs preventing him. In just another minute he would give in, take it like the bitch he was and enjoy the ride, but not before Spock pounded into his flesh, increasing speed and moaning softly.

Each thrust made Jim's back arch. It was going to be such a chore to stand afterwards—oh, and explain this to Bones. _That_ was going to be one awkward conversation, but he could handle it. That is, if Spock didn't split him in two. Spock pushed into him harder, deeper, Jim calling out for him to stop, but then the pleas got fainter, less meant.

"You are enjoying this." Spock hissed on a particularly hard thrust. "I always knew you were a slut." Oh ghod, oh ghod! Spock was talking dirty! His stoic Vulcan, his virgin-esque friend, was talking _dirty!_

Suddenly, the Captain felt hands wrap under his abdomen and flip him over on to his back. Spock ripped the _ahn-woon_ from his ankles with ease, letting his legs fall as one to the floor, freed from their confines. Somewhere between that, Spock had slipped out of him, his sphincter still tight and ready for more abuse.

"If you desire me in return, James, offer yourself to me." This was it. This was where Jim would show T'Pau that he did not mind Spock's twist of battle. He shuddered, his hands above his head as he search Spock, the Vulcan who would soon be his lover. Spock looked back down at him, his eyes blazing and cock hanging out hard and heavy, ready to pound his insides until they both reached the sweet euphoria of orgasm.

He hesitated, T'Pau looking on to them in question. Then, Jim moved his knees apart and wrapped them around Spock's waist. As he did so, the slick, hot member slipped towards his entrance where Spock then guided it into him in one smooth motion.

"I give myself to you..." Jim moaned softly. "I do, I give...myself..." The hard thrusting began. Spock leaned over him, canting his hips deliciously, making their bodies slap with a hard force Jim hadn't felt since his academy days.

"More!" Jim begged of his opponent. "Harder!" His member slipped in and out of him, hitting his prostate nearly every time, and once Spock found it, it was only logical that he knew precisely when and how to hit it again. Jim moaned, louder and louder, the feeling of having Spock—_Spock—_inside him bringing him close to completion.

"Oh, Spock! You're—you're inside me!"

"Yes, Jim." Spock groaned back, his hips hitting him harder. "I have always desired... to be inside you." Jim bucked and managed to push himself up and put his tied arms around the Vulcan's neck. Spock fell backwards into a sitting position and brought Jim with him so that he was sitting on his cock and could control the depth. Jim's thighs fell on each side of him and his knees began to ache slowly from the weight, but he did not mind. He began to thrust himself down on to the vicious, delicious cock, and moan out the Vulcan's name over and over.

"Spock, I've always wanted you... inside me." Fingers tips graced his meld points.

"Then let me," Spock started but trailed off, Jim feeling a minor buzz through his mind. It was the light bond, not enough to startle him, but enough to make him feel closed off from the rest of the world and amplify Spock's cock piercing him.

Deeper.

Deeper.

Oh ghod, it was so deep inside him! They shouted each other's names, racing towards the coming end. Spock's fingers gripped his hips, tightly, he began to slam Jim down harder on to him, faster, and faster, Jim's moans the only sound alerting to the onlookers just how much it hurt and felt _so good._

"Cum inside me!" Jim whined, and he couldn't believe how _needy_ he sounded, but he did need it. He wanted to feel that hot seed burst inside him, he wanted the others to witness it, to witness his submission to such a delicacy. He wanted to moan loudly Spock's name and let the entire universe know he was cumming!

_Oh ghod, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!_ "Ah! Spock! I'm gonna—gonna—" With one last hard thrust down on to Spock's hips, Jim unraveled. His insides contorted and gripped the invading shaft. His thick, white cum shooting out and over Spock's black shirt, standing out for the world to see. Then Spock grasped him tightly around the waist, pulled him close and into a kiss as he gave a throaty moan and shot his hot essence into Jim's body. He could feel it, every stream of hot milk as it coated his insides in seven large spurts. It was so much that the Captain began to feel full, fuller than he had before. It was beautiful.

They fell over, hot, sweaty and spent, Jim on top of his lover. They laid there for several seconds catching their breaths and giving the other whispery kisses. Spock's member moved out of him, Jim felt it leave with a _pop_ sound, and once gone, he felt it. He was leaking, and there was nothing he could do about it. His face became a bright pink colour when he realized his bottom was facing T'Pau and her guards. They could see it dripping out of his sloppy hole. The thought made him burn and become half-hard again. But before he could shamelessly gauge their reactions, T'Pau spoke.

"_Kroykah._" she said softly, almost too soft for a Vulcan. Upon her word, Spock moved out from beneath Jim, the Captain noticing that the guards where now at his side, cutting away the _ahn-woon_ from his wrists and handing him one of the covers for the _lirpa_ to cover and clean himself.

Spock zipped back up his pants, his ears and cheeks a bright green as he approached T'Pau upon her beckoning. When Spock looked back at him, Jim knew what he had to do and wrapped the cloth around his waist then stood beside his Vulcan. He didn't know if it would mean much, but he grasped Spock's hands safely into his, caressing it, kissing it, and meaning every gesture.

T'Pau stared down at them for many moments, not saying a word. Spock looked ashamed, but then steeled himself as though he would face any punishment given to him. Jim thought it best to remain quiet.

"I can see now why thou decided to deceive me on the grounds of Vulcan, Spock." Spock said nothing in reply. "Thee did not wish to kill the one which had captured thy mind, body and soul. But thou were not aware of this, were thee? Had thou known that thy bond belonged to Captain Kirk, thee would not have tried to finish the bond made with T'Pring." Spock offered a nod.

"It has come clear now." She turned her attention to Jim and eyed him as he held Spock's hand.

"Thy mind has found match in Spock." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Jim told her. She turned back to Spock.

"Thy mind has found match in James Kirk."

"Yes." Spock replied evenly. She stood and bowed her head lightly.

"Then it was a waste to force thee here. I am regrettable for the circumstances and wish you both a long life and prosperity." She reached out her hand, Spock removed his from Jim's and placed it into hers. She bowed to one knee, surprising Jim to say the least.

"It would be my honour to bond thee when thee decide to become bondmates. I will await for thee at the appointed place." She stood, motioned for her guards and bowed one last time to Jim, almost as though she were respecting him like he had become a Vulcan all of a sudden.

In a weird way, it was true. Looking up at Spock, his face still green from the act they committed, he had to admit he wouldn't mind being considered a Vulcan if it meant he could be with the Vulcan beside him. When Spock returned his gaze, the same sentiment appeared to be given back and this made Jim smile.

* * *

After Jim had gotten a change of pants, he met T'Pau and her guards in the transporter room. Spock stood beside him and he readied to beam T'Pau back down to Vulcan. She stood stiffly, tall and unmoved by her surroundings. Jim was about to beam her down when he decide to bid a proper farewell. He put up his right hand and made the Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper, Lady T'Pau." he could have imagined it, but he was certain she was smiling with her eyes.

She mirrored his gesture. "Live long and prosper, James Kirk. I look forward to thine joining of our family." Atom by atom she twinkled away, leaving behind Jim and Spock to stare at where she once was. They were quiet for some time before Jim gave a relieved sigh and approached Spock with his arms open wide.

"We just got engaged." Jim said delightedly. Spock nodded.

"I believe so, Jim." He snickered quietly as they started for the door. Now that all was said and done, it was time to return to duty—with his fiance'. Jim chuckled at the thought.

"So, when do I get to see the ring?"

Spock paused. "Ring, Jim?"

"Yeah," Jim laughed, "we just got engaged and typically there's a ring involved." Spock raised a brow until it settled to let the Captain know that he knew what he was referring to.

"I am regrettable to say that I do not have a ring, Jim, at least, not for your finger. I do, however, have one that may fit another extremity of your person." The Captain had no idea what he was talking about until his Vulcan pinned him to the bulk head and stroked his newly hardening erection. Spock pulled off from the kiss, tugging on Jim's lower lip and removing his hand gingerly with a small pat. "Yes, I am one-hundred percent certain that it will be a fit too."

* * *

A/N – Abrupt ending, but this was fun. I liked doing this prompt. I hoped you and the original poster of this challenged like it as well. LLAP! 8D


End file.
